Gang Beasts
(#548)|currentvideo=' ' Gang Beasts (#549)|next=yes|nextvideo= MMA Federation (#550)}} Gang Beasts is a local multiplayer beat 'em up video game developed by Boneloaf, published by Double Fine Presents, and was released on Steam Early Access on August 29th, 2014. The game is set in the fictional Beef City, where gelatinous character fight it out in different hazardous environments, with the goal of knocking their opponents off the stage. This livestream was streamed on January 23rd, 2016. This video was uploaded on March 13th, 2016 and was the 549th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney and Mars participating in the video. This was Steven's final livestream video he edited for the channel before he would announce his leaving to pursue other life interests outside of WatchGirlsPlay. Video Synopsis The video begins with Steven telling the audience that there will be an extremely important announcement come the video's conclusion. The video then transitions to Sydney and Mars pondering the idea that the stream should be montaged with the other girls. The video cuts to the opening sequence before returning to Sydney and Mars selecting their characters. Mars had picked the "sexy businessman" character, while Sydney went with the character wearing a bear outfit. Mars asks Sydney what the goal of the game is and how to play before they start playing. The girls begin the first fight, the battle taking place in a room with many fans, with one giant fan blowing air underneath the platform in which the two characters would fight on. Much of the first round consists of the girls attempting to figure out the controls. When Mars and Sydney get too close to the fan on the left side of the stage, it turns on, sucking the girls towards it. The video then cuts to later in the fight, as the giant fan from underneath gets turned on. Despite struggling to float towards the platform, both girls plummet down as the fan turns off. Later, Sydney gets knocked out, as Mars struggles to pick her up and toss her off the stage. Mars manages to trick Sydney into accidentally jumping off the stage while she was trying to climb down a ladder. After being tossed up in the air by the fan, Sydney loses her last life with Mars barely making it back. The second round takes place on two platforms suspended in midair by cables. Much of the battle consists of the girls body slamming and head butting. While Sydney was trying to throw Mars out, she accidentally jumps off the stage. Afterwards, Mars quickly knocks Sydney off the stage after she learns how to kick. However, while Mars was trying to demonstrate how to kick to Sydney, she also jumps off the stage accidentally and loses a life. Sydney, trying to body slam Mars, gets tossed over the platform when Mars figures out how to lay down and pop back up at just the right moment. After having seen some suggestive poses from the characters during their struggle, Sydney finally manages to toss Mars over the platform. Both girls take a moment to try and figure out how to grab, only to figure out how to giggle first before doing so. Sydney attempts to kick Mars off of the stage, but falls off herself after Mars jumps out of the way. Mars decides to show of some of her character's twerking skills before Sydney tries to have her character drag Mars down and off the platform they were standing on. However, Mars was able to hold on and Sydney had to let go, losing her last life. The last round takes place in a subway station, with inbound and outbound trains passing through. While Mars and Sydney do a little bit of pole dancing, Mars learns how to climb up walls, a "Spider Mars" logo briefly appearing. Afterwards, Sydney falls onto the tracks where a train suddenly appears and takes her life. The girls later come across a locked gate on the right hand side of the screen. Mars leaves to climb up another another structure, a logo for "Marsan" briefly appearing on screen. Mars then falls onto the train tracks but is able to drag Sydney down onto the tracks and pulls herself onto the platform. A train comes rushing by and takes another one of Sydney's lives. The game then suddenly crashes afterwards. The video ends with some promotions and the announcement Steven mentioned at the beginning of the video. Steven lets the audience know that there would be no livestream video on the following Sunday, instead, a special video would be uploaded in its place. Trivia *There was originally more parts to Gang Beasts that was set to be released before Steven's exit. Although he has returned to editing since, Steven no longer has the footage for the other Gang Beasts videos. External Links Category:Livestream Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Mars Category:Steven Chung Category:2016